User talk:A plant/Archive 3
I will not report you, but why you were rude to me? Cabbage pult 74 (talk) 02:28, September 20, 2014 (UTC) Keep this in mind Woah Woah...... Admin On PVZ Wiki...Eh? Nice! 03:27, December 16, 2014 (UTC) A question. Dear A Plant, I'd like a ask you if I could make a template for my user page. I needed to make one, because I'm pretty sure you can't put just ANY plant onto the "favorite" plant template, and I had a plant I made (on PVZCC) which was my favorite made plant. I wanted to add that plant as my "favorite plant made on PVZCC" on my user page here, but I was unsure without permission if I was allowed to. Regards, TCC - TheChattyChatot - Should we noscope him, m8? or build a MLG farm? 15:21, December 23, 2014 (UTC) hello a plat! sorry about before, would you like to be my friend? :) Idea's that might help you with the Development Hi,PvZ Garden Warfare is a good game and I have a few idea's, It would be cool if you could add Customization to the Drones, like how they look and more abllates. . Also for Sunflower, It would be cool if you could also add a watering can (Tin) Could grow the (Potted) plants bigger and have more damage and More heath. i'll Publih more when they get in my mind. :) Hope this helps.Coc167 (talk) 21:06, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Paraplanta (talk) 15:58, February 21, 2015 (UTC) hey,pal,you are a admin. on plants vs zombies character creator wiki,they block me,please do something ,they block me because i steal some images,but no longer will do that Those pictures An artist called Cosmarium drew all the PvZ1 plants in that cool and realistic way, here's a link to his gallery.Champion of Garden Warfare (Someone456's schoolmate) 23:14, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Really? RE: Corn Alliance Stats for Rainbows (In the game) I heard you were going to make the Corn game real. So i might as well give you the rainbow info. I imagine the game being a mix of both RPG and Tower Defense, costing digital money to summon your troopers. Using ColorCash for both summoning and buying new troops. In every turn, you get 25 ColorCash. Rainbow Army *Rainbow Troopers: The basic, weak army. They shoot rainbow-balls dealing 5 damage. And they have 20/20 health. Summoning cost: 10 ColorCash; Unlocking cost: Free from the start *Frost Paladins: They do not damage, instead they slow down enemies and heal allies. Healing is +5 health, and their health is 15/15. Summoning Cost: 15 ColorCash; Unlocking cost: 100 ColorCash *Color Knights: Close-ranged attackers that have high health and medium damage. 30/30 health and 8 damage. Summoning cost: 25 ColorCASH; Unlocking cost: 125 ColorCash *Major Multicolor: Shoots rainbow missles dealing medium damage at 2 enemies at once. 25/25 health and 12 damage (to 2 enemies). Summoning cost: 40 ColorCash; Unlocking cost: 300 ColorCash. *I'll update this list soon! MysteryKing (talk) 10:46, May 24, 2015 (UTC) A "hidden post" report No need to protect the FacebookDislike template